The Final Episode of Spongebob Squarepants
by Writers quota
Summary: This should how Spongebob Squarepants end. WARNING: CONTAINS MPREG AND YAOI, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT IT! AND ALSO FUCK YOU ERIC FROM SCHOOL!


**WARNING: THIS-IS-A-FAN FICTION ABOUT SPONGEBOB X PATRICK YAOI FEST WHICH INVOLVES SEX, MALE PREGNANCY AND ALSO CHILDBIRTH FOR SOME REASON, ALSO WITH SQUIDWARD STARRING AS A TSUNDERE FOR SOME REASON, BUT BREAKING NEWS, SPONGEBOB HAS TO DECIDE IF HE WANTED TO KEEP THE BABY OR NOT, THE ANSWER IS, SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY FANFIC, I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE DEVIANTART POLICE, ENJOY MY GLORIFIED FAPPING TO MYSELF ON A WEBCAM .**

**NOT TO MENTION THIS IS A CREEPYPASTA TOO, SO PREPARE FOR SOME UNDERAGE RAPE THAT PEOPLE LIKE TO MASTURBATE TOO :)**

_The French Narrator has said, "AH, The Krusty Krab, a fine place for overpriced food and heart failure, but it's all worth it, because the Krabby Patty, along with kelp fries and a medium soda is a fine example of many American's state Obesity problem , even with the Krabby Patty's secret formula already being revealed for quite some time now, unfortunately we don't reminded you again since you look it up on Google a few seconds ago, but I'm wasting time now, let's the camera focus on what Spongebob is doing." Without a further or two we see that Spongebob is going through the wall and holding Three Krabby Patties on a tray and saying, "ORDER 24, READY TO GO!" Squidward, minding his business and sleeping was awoken to the loud noise an was annoyed by it and complained to Spongebob, "Spongbob, do you always have find new ways to be obnoxious and annoying and disturbing my daily beauty sleep!?" Spongebob replied, "Gee Squidward, sorry about that, but we gonna work, it's another fantastical day here at The Krusty Krab." Squidward then said "It's Sunday, barely anyone comes to The Krusty Krab, so you mind as well throw those Krabby Patties out, no one buying them." Spongbob got surprised and offended and told Squidward," Squidward, how could you? Each Krabby Patty is made with the blood, sweat, and tear, and fruits of my labor, throwing them out would be a betrayal and I wouldn't forgive myself for doing it." Squidward then said, "Spongebob, you sound more like a stalker, or even worse, beside those sandwich aren't good for your health anyway." _

_Patrick came out of the bathroom looked at the Krabby Patties and asked Spongebob,"Hey Spongebob, maybe I can be the garbage can for those Krabby Patties for a reasonable price." Patrick give Squidward money and took the tray of Krabby Patties and begin eating them, Squidward was a little bit surprised by Patrick and said, "I'm a bit terrified, seeing Patrick **NORMAL** for once is unsetting, he usually act a bit more moronic than that, like he would do something stupid." Spongebob answered Squidward,"Don't underestimate Patrick, he may be idiotic at times, but he's pretty much acting normal like that." Pointing at Patrick. Mr. Krabs came out of his office happily telling Spongebob and Squidward, "I see you saw the new Patrick Star, also I giving you boys a raise" Spongebob and Squidward were surprised and Squidward said, "I can take Patrick's unusual behavior, but when I associate with you giving both of us a pay raise, that's where I put my feet or tentacle down." Then Spongebob said freighted , "Mr. Krabs, you're scaring me, and what have you done to Patrick, I hope you didn't anything to him." Mr. Krabs replied, "No nonsense, I did what anyone would done send him to Therapist, along with me, I was told that after all those attempts of trying to become rich was actually all those years of psychological drama I have receive during my time at war and the impoverish condition when I was lil' wad, and money has the only thing I had to comfort, and as for Patrick." Pointing at Patrick, who was leaving The Krusty Krabs, putting on a janitor outfit."He was suffering a long-term guilt since he has dropped out of community college, and his stupidity toward others so he couldn't feel terrible by himself for not completing community college." {side note: Trust me, this usually happen, and it can be horrible, but what am I talking about I should be giving you some yaoi fanfic and mpreg} Mr. Krabs gives Spongebob and Squidward business card, leading them to the therapist's location, Squidward threw the business card away and Spongebob was interested too see the therapist._

_Much Much later, Spongebob was opening the doors to the therapist's door, we see a Clown Fish wearing a suit in a chair, holding his notebook and told Spongebob to sit down at the patient's chair/bed, he proceed, a few minute later, Spongebob begin to talk about his past, "There was a time where I ignored Gary for some other pet, which turn out to be a Gigantic Monster that destroys my house, also when I started to harass my neighbor, Squidward, I didn't mean to do it, but I act too childish to realized it." He said as he was bawwing down in tears, the therapist told Spongebob, "Look Mr. Squarepants, even though you tend to annoy other people to hide what you hate about yourself, but I can adjust some advice to you, so you can act more your age." The therapist told Spongebob some of his flaws and tell out to fix them. The Next Day, Squidward was sunbathing himself since Mr. Krabs give him and Spongebob a day off, he heard Spongebob's laugh and was annoyed by it, and screamed while looking back, "SPONGEBOB, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ABOUT..." until he realized it was corals, mimicking Spongebob's laughter, he thought to himself, "Strange, come to think of it, I haven't seen that yellow sponge all this morning." Squidward was a bit worry about Spongebob, then Spongebob was driving an auto-o-mobile with Patrick, and asked Squidward, "Hey Squidward, we're going to Jellyfish Field, do you want to come?" Squidward answered, "Spongebob?" Spongebob told Squidward about what the Therapist done to him, and with that, he finally passed his boat license test, other good stuff, and Squidward was finally happy for once, ride in along with Spongebob and Patrick, finally the French Narrator say, "Yes, you can find many wondrous thing under the sea."_

**HAPPY END, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS, OKAY GO AWAY NOW.**


End file.
